


The Green Lady

by kaffee32



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra Jemma Simmons, Season 3 Finale, Six months later, What definitely didn't happen, Whitehall was terrible, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffee32/pseuds/kaffee32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after watching the season finale of Agents of Shield, I feel like we were left with more questions than answers.  Why was Goth Girl Daisy running around robbing banks and giving the money to Charles Hinton’s widow?  Why was Coulson no longer the director of SHIELD, and who was?  What life-model decoy did Radcliffe create and could it possibly be Ward? (Kidding, that looked like a girl.  Besides, Ward is really dead, right?  RIGHT?).  Most importantly, what were Fitz and Simmons doing working with Radcliffe and were they still with SHIELD?</p>
<p>Anyway, after reading some awesome 'after season ended' stories, I came up with one of my own to explain what was going on in the Six Months Later part.  This could totally happen, or probably not.  My apologies in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Lady

Jemma Simmons bit her lip distractedly as she swirled the glass beaker and watched as the contents turned from a dull white to a deep green.  Adding a few drops of a carefully bottled liquid, she swished it around once more and poured it into a small decorative tube.  There was nothing to do now but wait.  In less than ten minutes, she would know if her experiment was a success or not.

“Fitz,” she whined to her lab partner and lover.  “How are you coming on the modifications to the darts I gave you?”

“I think I’ve almost got the balance correct, but I still don’t think that Dr. Radcliffe would consider this a wise use of lab resources, Jemma.  Besides, wouldn’t this be considered cheating?”

“Oh Fitz, You worry too much.  Dr. Radcliffe won’t mind at all.  He knows how important this is to me.”  She approached him and placed her hand on his chest, causing him to suck in a large gulp of air.  She loved the way he reacted to her touch, and when she leaned in for a kiss, his concerns were silenced.  “You know how important this is to me, don’t you Fitz?”

“Yes, yes.  I know.  It just doesn’t make much sense to me.”

“It doesn’t have to make sense to you, does it?  It makes me happy.”

“I do love to see you happy, Jemma.”  He tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away, leaving him wanting more.

“Work now, play later, darling,” she whispered before turning back to her own project.

Leopold Fitz was the easiest part of her work.  He’d been in love with her since they first met back at the Academy.  When he finally declared that love at the bottom of the ocean, she was touched, but his brain injury complicated things and when she was given the option to go undercover at HYDRA, she jumped at it, hoping her time away would give him a chance to heal.

A meeting in the HYDRA lab with Sunil Bakshi led to Jemma moving up the HYDRA ranks quicker than she or Coulson expected, and when she finally met Daniel Whitehall, he showed her a side of herself that she didn’t know existed, repressed by years of always trying to be the good girl.  He’d shown her the truth of what she was meant to be and even though she would eventually have to return to SHIELD and play the good girl scientist once again, she took comfort in what was to come for her.

Of course, Grant Ward tried to ruin everything when he declared himself as the new leader of HYDRA, a title he had no right to claim.  Having spent months on Maveth, she couldn’t believe that Ward came back to earth as the thing that lived there, Hive.  Once again, he was proving hard to kill and she could only watch as morons like Gideon Malick declared him their god.

Then she caught a lucky break.  Thanks to Lincoln’s sacrifice, Ward/Hive was finally gone.  Daisy left SHIELD to spend some time alone and she and Fitz left to work with Dr. Radcliffe.  Finally things began falling into place and soon she would be ready to take what was rightfully hers, with Fitz and Dr. Radcliffe at her side.

That was one thing Jemma learned that she could always rely on.  Men were easily manipulated and bendable to her will.  All it took was a smile or a touch, and Fitz or Dr. Radcliffe would do anything for her.  Fitz believed her when she said that she wanted perfectly balanced throwing darts to use at the local pub, after she had a few losses there.  The reality was so much better, though.  The darts, dipped in the proper mixture of venom and toxin would be an excellent weapon against her enemies, of which she would soon have many when she declared herself publicly.

Dr. Radcliffe was even easier.  He was a very intelligent man, but like most men, he was weak.  Even more so after his work with Hive.  It was easy for her to drop a phrase or word, along with a touch or a kiss to send him on a new scientific path.  He was busy creating workable life-model decoys, and the best part was that he believed that it was his idea.  He’d be so proud to show her when he was finally successful and she would act surprised, and of course, pleased with what he created.

“Alright, Jemma.  I think I have the darts at maximum balance for speed and accuracy,” Fitz declared, breaking her out of her reverie. “Come give them a try.”

She did, and they were perfect.  “Oh Fitz! You did such a great job.  Could you make me more?  I have quite a large set.”  He nodded eagerly when she kissed him again.  He was adorable, and his keenness to serve her made everything so much easier. She would be sure to reward him later for it.

Turning back to the decorative tube, she removed the lid.  The green liquid had solidified nicely.  It was actually a lovely shade too.  She pulled out a compact mirror and applied the lipstick to her lips.  She could feel the tingling from the toxin that she’d added, but knew that it wouldn’t affect her, having slowly made herself immune to such things since she left her undercover assignment at HYDRA.

She’d have to test the toxicity out on some poor soul before she could declare the experiment a success, but for now, her vanity demanded feeding.  Removing her long white lab coat to reveal the shiny green cat suit that she’d had made, she checked herself out in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.  The tight fitting outfit accentuated all of her curves and looked lovely next to her pale skin.   This was definitely not something that little Jemma Simmons would ever wear, but she wasn’t little Jemma Simmons anymore, and she knew it fit her quite well.

“How does it look?” She turned to let Fitz see her.  “Interesting shade of green, isn’t it?”

Fitz swallowed hard.  “You look gorgeous, Jemma.  Absolutely stunning.”

Looking back into the mirror, she glanced at herself from every angle.  “I think I’ll dye my hair green too,” she commented more to herself than anyone else.  “You know, to stand out more.”

“Whatever you want Jemma,” he simpered, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She looked up and smiled at him.  “Oh, Fitz, there is one more thing.  I think it’s time that you start referring to me by the name that Whitehall gave me. The name that I was destined to take. From now on, you may call me Madame HYDRA.”

**********

After meeting with the widow and small daughter of Charles Hinton, and assuring that they’d be taken care of, Daisy landed on the rooftop and watched as Coulson and Mack looked for her in vain.  She hated hiding from them, but she had to do this on her own.  Too many people that she cared for had died and she wasn’t going to let it happen again.

Originally, Daisy left just to get away, to deal with all the emotions built up inside her on her own terms.  She reverted to what she always did when she needed something comfortable and familiar, and turned to her lap top for solace.  Once she got bored of hacking into unhackable places, she went back and read some of the files from that bastard Daniel Whitehall, who had tortured her mother and ultimately was responsible for turning her father into a monster.  As she read through the files of all his sick and vile experiments, she was horrified to find information that had somehow gotten missed the first time. 

Kara Palamas wasn’t the last of the people to be brainwashed by Whitehall.  They had thought that when she died, the Faustus method had died with her, but they were wrong.  Daisy found another name in the records, a name that shocked her to her core.

Jemma Simmons.  

Now Daisy was going to find her.


End file.
